Late Night Love: Heart's Desire
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: Erestor is haunted by his night with Legolas. The prince wants to continue their affair. When insomnia hits once again, will Erestor be able to fight his desires. Does he even want to? LegolasErestor [slash] COMPLETE
1. Part I: Heartache

Late Night Love: Heart's Desire  
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki  
Contact: thesilentsenshihotmail.com; http:thesilentsenshi.livejournal.com  
Pairings: Legolas/Erestor  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Summary: Erestor is haunted by his night with Legolas. The prince wants to continue their affair. When insomnia hits once again, will Erestor be able to fight his desires. Does he even want to? Sequel to Late Night Library Tryst.  
Disclaimer: The lovely elves don't belong to me, though I wish they did.  
Warnings: None really. Unless you consider slash bad...  
Notes: The sought after sequel to Late Night Library Tryst.(which due to explicit content cannot be found on ff.net.  It can be found on my aff.net account which can be located in my livejournal links list.)  It is not imperative to the story though.  Basically they had a night of "pleasure" in the library and Legolas gave Erestor a stone afterwards.  So if you don't wanna read the details, feel free to skip it.  Now that we've had the smut, it's time for the angst and repercussions. We reap what we sow as they say. =3  Oh and the NC-17 chapter comes much later and will be duly edited for the readers on ff.net.  So no needs to worry.  I won't really waste time going around changing the toppers to each chapter though, so don't panic.  -  
--------------------  
Part I. Heartache  
  
The orange flame of the candle flickered as a small breeze swept through the room. Parchment rustled and had to be held down by the heavy glass ink container. Erestor stood up and walked to the high open windows. He looked up at the stars that twinkled brightly in the darkened evening sky. He sighed heavily.  
  
It was now three days since that passionate night in the library. He closed his eyes and shivered as another blast of wind swept past, taking hold of the dark strands of his hair and blowing them past his shoulder and veiling his face. Sighing audibly he closed the window and turned from the evening vista. He looked around the darkened room, his eyes being drawn inexorably to the plush velvet divan standing inconspicuously amongst the rows of books.  
  
He sat down again behind the thick oak desk. He placed his head in his hands and moaned as though he were in agony. 'Why? Why can't I forget?' The memory of that one night with the prince of the Woodland Realm haunted him every night, and even during the days. He wasn't getting sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he remembered the feeling of bare skin against bare skin. Of golden hair and sparkling blue eyes darkened with desire. Of kisses filled with passion and tenderness, and caresses both urgent and gentle. Of the tightness that seemed to enclose him and the rhythmic movements of the prince on top of him. He shivered once again, even though there was no breeze to cause it.   
  
'This cannot continue. I must get him out of my head.' But even as he thought this he knew nothing would come of it. He was already lost in the princes thrall. His hand unconsciously went to finger the bright blue stone that hung from his neck.   
  
'Why has this happened. Why me?' The advisor almost wanted to weep at the hopelessness of his situation. The prince had captured his heart all too easily, but there was no hope of his feelings being returned. He knew this, and the thought was like a blow to his already tender heart. How had this young prince lowered all his defenses so easily? He'd guarded his heart for centuries uncounted under his cold mien. Now it appeared all of that had been in vain. All it had taken was the smooth words and tender kisses of a young prince to undo all of that and bring down every wall he had erected over the years.  
  
He almost had the urge to laugh. After all these years his heart had chosen, and it was someone he could never hope would return his feelings. The prince may still feel desire for him, perhaps, but Erestor could not have the prince's heart. He knew he could not allow himself to fall prey to the prince's charms once again. It would surely be the end of him. If he could not have the prince's love he did not want his body either. Though he ached for him, he would not allow more. His memories of that one night together would have to be sufficient to get him through.   
  
He stared blankly at the parchments on the desk. He had not been able to do much work since that night. Every time he was in the library, his thoughts would turn to the young prince. Even when he wasn't in the library, he found himself daydreaming of pale skin, blue eyes, and golden hair. How could he rid himself of this desire. The prince was centuries younger than him, for pete's sake. If one compared their ages, the prince would be no more than a mere child. Even though Legolas was now well past his majority, it didn't make it right. Valar, the prince had proven quite well that he was no longer an elfling. His face grew red at the very thought of what had occurred that night.  
  
Erestor glanced up quickly when he heard footsteps outside in the hall. His heart began to race wildly in his chest. 'Could it be him? What should I do?' Erestor looked around in a panic, his eyes wide and fearful. It was too soon to be confronted with his hearts desire.  
  
Before he could move even a step the door creaked open and a robed figure entered. Erestor sighed in relief when the black haired elf appeared. It was only Elrond.   
  
Elrond looked at him, concern in his eyes. "Are you alright, my friend?" he queried.  
  
Erestor nodded his head, trying to slow his heart rate down with visible effort. Elrond didn't look very convinced.  
  
"You can tell me you know?"  
  
Erestor looked up sharply. "What do you mean?"   
  
Elrond sighed and took a seat on the very divan Erestor had known such joy and pleasure on but a number of days ago. He raised a dark eyebrow at Erestor's sudden blush, but decided not to comment on it.  
  
"What is wrong? You are not only my most trusted advisor, but also my age old friend. Do you not trust me enough to tell me what has been ailing you lately?" Elrond asked gently.  
  
Erestor looked into Elrond's eyes, his own dark and troubled. He bit his lip. "I-I don't know if I should..." he almost whispered.  
  
Elrond looked at him, his expression grave. "This is something serious?"  
  
Erestor nodded again.  
  
"I will not judge or condemn you Erestor. Aside from being my good friend, you are my trusted advisor. You have been slacking in your duties lately. If this is affecting your work, I really should know what it is. Maybe I can help."  
  
"No one can help me." Erestor said forlornly.  
  
Elrond looked at him, his concern growing. "Why can no one help you?"  
  
Erestor's smile did not reach his eyes. "There is no cure for unrequited love, is there?"  
  
Elrond's eyes grew wide with shock. The idea of his cool and collected advisor in love was totally alien to him. "You're in love?!" Erestor nodded slightly. "This is unexpected... Who is it?"  
  
Erestor's eyes grew panicked. "Please, my Lord, I cannot say!"  
  
Elrond looked at his advisor curiously. 'I will have to keep an eye on him,' he decided. "I cannot force you to tell me, but is there no chance that he or she could return your feelings?"  
  
Erestor shook his head. "Nay, How could he..." Erestor began, almost as though he didn't realize Elrond were there at all. "He's young and beautiful and nowhere near me on a social scale. How could he love a jaded elf like me." Erestor's eyes grew sad.  
  
'So it's a he?' Elrond thought. "Have you spoken to him?"  
  
Erestor jumped, realizing what he'd said to Elrond. He blushed and shook his head again. "I couldn't do that... I doubt it meant anything to him at all..." Erestor's hand went to where the blue stone was now tucked beneath his robes.   
  
Elrond was watching him carefully, reading between the lines. He eyed his advisor sympathetically. "You should at least try. Remaining quiet will only lead to pain. Give yourself a chance. Maybe he will surprise you." With that Elrond stood up. "Erestor, I expect that paperwork on my desk first thing in the morning. No more delays."  
  
"Yes my lord." With that, Elrond swept out of the library, without looking back.  
  
Erestor slumped back down into his chair, a look of utter despair on his face. 'Talk to him, he says. It's easier said than done. One doesn't just go up to a prince and declare their love. Especially when it can't be returned. Tis folly.'   
  
With that depressing thought Erestor picked up his quill and set to work. He had a lot to do before the morning arrived.  
  
-----------------  
Well, done with part one. XD Enough angst for you guys? There's more coming, Next up we see how Legolas is taking it. Honestly, this was supposed to be another oneshot fic, but due to all the lovely encouragement you guys gave me, my muse went on a rampage and I couldn't rein it in. SO my original sequel has turned into a real fic instead of just another PWP. Don't worry that doesn't mean there won't be some yummy elf smut later on, it will just take longer than expected to get to.   
I already have the first 4 parts done. SO the more reviews I get the faster I'll post them. Yeah, I know I shouldn't bribe you guys like that but, what can I say, I'm desperate. XD


	2. Part II: Suspicions

Late Night Love: Heart's Desire  
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki  
Contact: thesilentsenshihotmail.com; http:thesilentsenshi.livejournal.com  
Pairings: Legolas/Erestor  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Summary: Erestor is haunted by his night with Legolas. The prince wants to continue their affair. When insomnia hits once again, will Erestor be able to fight his desires. Does he even want to? Sequel to Late Night Library Tryst.  
Disclaimer: The lovely elves don't belong to me, though I wish they did.  
Warnings: None really. Unless you consider slash bad...  
Notes: Part two. Introducing the twins. I just love using the twins as a proverbial cog in the wheel of my relationships. XD They're so much fun to use. We will have more of them in the next part. Oh and as for ages, well, Erestor is(as established last chapter) much older than Legolas. Legolas, though well past his majority would still be viewed as young to other, older elves… Hence Erestor's reluctance to get more involved with him… --; Well, that and his position as royalty…  
--------------------  
Part II. Suspicions  
  
Legolas toyed with the shiny black stone in his hand, it's smooth surface cool against his skin. He lent half an ear to the discussions going on around him. Another boring meeting full of counselors and officials wanting to talk about trade with Mirkwood. Legolas let his father's advisors handle it. He much preferred meetings that actually held some significance other than trade goods and travel routes. It's important, of course, but he didn't see why he had to attend, when all he did was sit there barely paying attention in any case.  
  
He had hoped this trip to Rivendell would be relaxing, but no, his father couldn't let him have a break. As soon as he heard of Legolas' trip he maneuvered to have several counselors and advisors go with him to talk some things over with Elrond. So, Legolas found himself the unwilling representative for his father. He sighed.   
  
Elrond was there as well, but seemed about as interested as Legolas was. Erestor, being Elrond's chief advisor had also been summoned to the meeting. Legolas looked at him appraisingly. Erestor was once again maintaining his mask of cold aloofness. Legolas found himself remembering, vividly how beautiful he had looked with his shields down. And, of course, his robes off. Legolas' pulse quickened and he steered himself away from such thoughts. There was no way he would be caught getting aroused during a meeting about trade goods. It would just be... wrong. He groaned as he shifted.   
  
Even though he told himself not to, he found himself thinking of the dark haired advisor. Though the collected advisor had never known it, Legolas had always been enthralled by him. He couldn't explain why he was drawn to Elrond's chief advisor. Even as an elfling visiting with his father, he had always taken note of the cool and silent advisor. It was almost an obsession. When he was little, the only reason he actually behaved during the tediously long meetings between Elrond and his father was Erestor's presence. No matter how much his friends, Elrond's twins, would try and convince him to, he would not play pranks on their tutor.   
  
Legolas' fist tightened around the stone. As a child he had always been jealous of the twins. They had such an excellent teacher and didn't even seem to realize it. If Erestor had taken note of him at all in his younger years, it was because of his friendship with the twins. Even now, he wasn't an individual to most elves. He was either the twins friend, or Thranduil's son. Even his excellent warrior's skills hadn't gained him much notoriety yet. He wondered how many in this kingdom actually knew his name. He hated that part of his being a prince. Not only was he not the king, he wasn't the heir either. He was just the youngest son. Even in his own Realm few took the time to really get to know him. Outside of his kin, the only two to know everything about him was the twins. He glanced over at them. He saw them looking at each other with decidedly suspicious looks on their faces. Legolas smiled, looks like they've concocted another scheme of theirs. One of them, Elrohir, noticed his gaze and elbowed the other. They turned brilliant smiles on him and both winked simultaneously. Legolas had to stifle a giggle. Even after all these years he didn't know how they did that.  
  
Legolas turned his thoughts back to Elrond's advisor. His brow furrowed and he bit his lip anxiously. Erestor had been avoiding him since that night. It was painfully obvious, even now. This hurt more than Legolas liked to admit. Had the Eldar found him lacking? If so it would be the first complaint he'd ever gotten from a partner. That it happened to be the only partner he truly cared for made the blow twice as painful. Maybe Erestor was regretting that night. Legolas was after all very young compared to him. Though far from inexperienced, the prince was not nearly as versed in the ways of the world as Erestor was. Perhaps he preferred his partners older and more refined. Legolas couldn't help being direct and confident during all things he did. Mayhap Erestor did not go for that. Legolas blinked back his pain. No, he would not cry during this boring meeting in front of his friends, host, and one time lover.   
  
He glanced at all three. Elrond was paying attention to the meeting, Erestor was pointedly ignoring his gaze, and the twins were looking at him curiously and with worry. He shook his head, telling them he was fine.  
  
He glanced down at the stone in his hands. A twin to the blue one he'd gifted Erestor with. He wondered what Erestor thought of his gift. Mayhap he found it childish. Legolas had been too afraid to give it to him in person, and so, had left it with a note that night. Did Erestor even keep it? He shook his head. Best not to dwell on these things. 'Besides, father will be wanting a report of the meetings proceedings.'   
  
With reluctance, the prince focused his attention back on the droll meeting taking place before him.  
  
----------  
  
Erestor was trying hard not to let his gaze wander to the anxious countenance of his love. He was rather unsuccessful. He caught sight of the blonde prince from the corner of his eye. 'What is he playing with?' the advisor found himself wondering, his own hand surreptitiously fingering the blue stone he now had in his pocket.  
  
He had been avoiding the prince as much as was elvenly possible. Luckily whenever they crossed paths, one or the other was with someone and so didn't have to converse. Erestor hadn't realized just looking at the prince could affect him this way. He tried to forget that night, but it seemed impossible. He had accepted this fact. The talk with Elrond last night hadn't really helped much. There was no way Erestor could possibly confess his true feelings to the prince of the Woodland realm.   
  
Truth be told, despite appearances, Erestor was paying even less attention to the meeting than Legolas was, a thing unheard of. He had agreed to this meeting not realizing the prince himself would be there.   
  
He suddenly caught sight of Legolas' exchange with the twins, and Erestor's heart stopped. He knew the three were close, they were similar in age and had been friends most of their lives. His eyes narrowed at the twins rakish grins and lewd winks. 'Could there be more to their relationship than mere friendship?' Erestor thought, with more than a little jealousy. He gave them a stern warning glare.   
  
----------  
  
The twins simply smiled back at him. His glare was almost scorching. They conversed through mindspeak, as was their wont during such boring meetings.  
  
'Oi, Roh.'  
  
'Aye?'  
  
'Something is bothering Legolas, do you sense it?'  
  
'Aye.'  
  
'I think it's time for a little chat with our Mirkwood friend, don't you think?'  
  
'Most definitely.'  
  
'And what was that glare from Erestor? It was more scathing than usual. If looks could kill...'  
  
'Aye, I noticed that as well. Mayhap we should try asking him after our chat with Las.'  
  
'When he's in this kind of mood? Are you mad? He is definitely not to be trifled with at the moment.'  
  
'Hmmm... I agree. Perhaps our chat with Las will prove most enlightening.'  
  
'I have a feeling it will be.'  
  
----------  
  
Elrond was divided. He was most confused. He was used to his twins odd behavior during tedious meetings, but now Legolas and Erestor as well.   
  
Elrond watched them closely. Suddenly his eyes widened. 'It couldn't be...' But after a few minutes he was convinced. 'It's the prince of Mirkwood. Ai, Erestor, what have you gotten yourself into now.' He looked at his friend sadly.  
  
Legolas was almost as notorious as the twins in all three of the Elven realms when it came to the carnal delights. Twas said any elf chosen by them found the utmost pleasure, and both his sons and their friend had broken a great many hearts. 'And to think, Erestor might be one of them. I never would have thought...'   
  
He looked at his friend once more. Erestor was doing an amazing job at hiding his true feelings, he had to give the advisor that much. And something was bothering the prince as well... 'I hope it works out without a lot of pain. Perhaps the prince does care for Erestor. I hope he does... Only time will tell, I suppose.'  
  
With that he was directed back into the discussion by one of his other counselors.  
  
tbc...  
-----------------  
Additional notes: At the moment I only have the first 4 chapters written, though I expect it to last at least 6 or 7 chapters, roughly. Maybe more, maybe less. It depends on where my muse takes me. ;)  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Thank you everyone for responding. I hope this was fast enough for you. XD I thrive one reviews. Without them this fic wouldn't have even existed since it was totally unexpected. It's amazing what a few kind words can do to an authors muse.  
  
Brin: Don't worry, there will be plenty of romance and smut, and I even have a sort of epilogue pwp planned for when this is complete. . There's angst for the first 4 chapters though it gets better after that. I can't help myself, I love making my characters go through emotional torture before I reward them for their efforts. XD And as for the bribery, I know I'm a hopeless case, I can't help but be shameful. At least it helps when writing fanfics, because I have very few compunctions about what I'll put my characters through. X3  
  
Minuial: Sorry I haven't reviewed your story lately, I've been kind of busy and haven't even had a chance to read it. I did catch a peek at the end of Legolas' conversation with Thranduil though. Positively brilliant. XD I can just imagine the look on his face when he finally realizes what Legolas is implying. X3 I kinda like my Erestor as well. I can picture him in my mind as being the cute shy type that is easy prey for the confident prince. XD  
  
Sian: I'm glad you like the sequel. Part of why I wrote this pairing was because there are so few and I wanted to try something new. I figured it would be a bit of a challenge. It wasn't even one of my favorite pairings, though I find myself growing rather attached to them as the story progresses.   
  
Dark Angel: Now you know what Legolas is thinking. I like my Legolas confident and strong, but I figure even the most self-assured person can be a bit intimidated by the emotion called Love. XD   
  
Eresse: glomp Your review made me so happy! I adore your stories. I just went back and reread them from the beginning to end this past week. XD I love Elrohir/Legolas. =9 I haven't had a chance to read all the Twilight Tales, but I'm looking forward to them nonetheless. The reason I wasn't going to turn this into a full blown fic was because I already have so many open-ended fics… =3 I'm so bad. Even so, I don't plan to make this an epic, since I've already established their feelings. Now all it will take is for them to admit them to each other. As I said somewhere above I plan to do a little pwp finale which will be what the sequel was originally going to be. XD It will involve a late night encounter in the kitchen. yum


	3. Part III: Friends

Late Night Love: Heart's Desire  
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki  
Contact: thesilentsenshihotmail.com; http:thesilentsenshi.livejournal.com  
Pairings: Legolas/Erestor  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Summary: Erestor is haunted by his night with Legolas. The prince wants to continue their affair. When insomnia hits once again, will Erestor be able to fight his desires. Does he even want to? Sequel to Late Night Library Tryst.  
Disclaimer: The lovely elves don't belong to me, though I wish they did.  
Warnings: None really. Unless you consider slash bad...  
Notes: Part three. Some fun with Legolas and the twins. What friends are really for. XD   
--------------------  
Part III. Friends  
  
It was well into the afternoon when the meeting finally let out. As the various Mirkwood and Imladris counselors prepared to leave, Legolas' eyes scanned them looking for one face in particular. Erestor. He found the advisor standing beside Elrond, quickly gathering his books together. He looked up and blue eyes met grey. Their gaze held for several moments before Erestor forcibly broke it and hurried away.  
  
Legolas made to follow him but was suddenly held back by two pairs of strong arms. He looked back to see the twins looking at him concernedly.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"I believe, my friend, it is time for us to have a little talk." Elladan stated.  
  
"Yes, we have much to ask you." Elrohir joined in.  
  
Legolas watched forlornly as Erestor's figure disappeared into the distance, before turning to greet his friends. He sighed.  
  
"Do I have a choice in this matter?"  
  
"Nope." Elrohir stated.  
  
"Not at all." Elladan confirmed.  
  
"Alright then, I supposed I've no choice." Legolas replied resignedly, "Off with us then, so I may get to the route of this soonest."  
  
Legolas allowed himself to be steered in the general direction of the kitchens. He looked at the twins questioningly.   
  
"We're just going to pick up a bite to eat first. It's well past the mid-day meal thanks to that droll meeting and our father's obnoxious advisors. We're all famished," Elrohir informed him.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to deny, "Aye, even you." Elladan cut him off.  
  
Legolas sighed, resigned to his fate. "Very well," he said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Fear not," Elladan said, noticing his friend's reluctance. "We already have a picnic basket set up, we only need to pick it up."  
  
Legolas nodded his understanding, visibly relieved.  
  
The twins looked at each other with raised brows. They had not failed to notice their friend's odd behavior this past week.  
  
In a matter of moments they had arrived, swiped their picnic basket and a bottle of wine, and had left, relatively unnoticed by any save a few of the kitchen's staff.   
  
The twins led their friend to a small clearing that granted them some privacy from prying eyes and keen Elven ears. It was surrounded halfway around by gorgeous aged trees older than the three elves now lounging against their thick trunks. The grass they sat upon was lush and green and was soft beneath their feet.  
  
Once they had set the basket down, they emptied and eagerly consumed it's contents. Once they had finished the simple repast of golden breads, creamy butters, sharp cheeses, and various juicy fruits, they leaned back and rested in silence for many moments.  
  
Finally, Legolas was the first to break the comfortable silence. "So, will you two come out with it and tell me exactly why you've abducted me on this fine spring afternoon?"  
  
The twins feigned shocked hurt.   
  
"You wound us with your words!" Elrohir said dramatically.  
  
"Aye. You would accuse us of abducting you when we simply wished to share our mid day meal with our very dear friend!" his brother added.   
  
"How very ungrateful!" Elrohir stated indignantly.  
  
Legolas looked at them with amusement. "Oh, please. I know you two well enough to know that you have an ulterior motive for dragging me out here. What is it you wish of me?"  
  
The twins' look of indignance filled the prince with such hilarity that he burst into laughter. The twins soon joined him and the clearing was filled with the sweet sound of laughter.  
  
The laughter soon subsided and the twins looked at him seriously.  
  
"We're worried about you." Elrohir said gently.  
  
Legolas looked at them in honest surprise. "Whatever for?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with us Legolas. We know you too well for it to work. Something has been bothering you this past week. What is it?" Elladan asked.  
  
Legolas withdrew from them, into his own thoughts. How could he tell them? They would never understand. Instead he simply shook his head. "Please don't ask me this. I cannot tell you. Not just yet anyways."  
  
Elrohir gazed at him his grey eyes filled with concern. "You've never hid anything from us before." He prodded softly.  
  
"Please Roh, not now."  
  
Elrohir nodded his understanding and the twins asked no more. They wouldn't push him. He would tell them when he was ready.  
  
Suddenly Elladan gave him a wicked smile. "So then, will you at least tell us where you were the other night?"  
  
"Yes, do tell!" Elrohir joined his brother.  
  
Legolas began to blush, much to the twins delighted surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, not meeting their curious gazes.  
  
"Oh, no! Don't play shy with us!" Elrohir mock-scolded.  
  
"Yes, we won't buy it. We know you weren't in your rooms, oh, about 5 nights ago."  
  
Legolas looked at them surprised. "How-"  
  
Elladan gave another wicked smile. "We snuck into your rooms well after midnight that night."  
  
"We had been hoping to gain your assistance with a few pranks we were planning." Elrohir continued.  
  
"Aye, and they were truly brilliant. It's a shame you missed it. You should have been there."   
  
The twins grinned at the memory of their jest. Whatever it was, Legolas was glad it hadn't been aimed at him.  
  
Suddenly he remembered something and looked at the twins suspiciously. "Wait a minute. My door had been locked."  
  
The twins grins widened. "Aye, that's why we had to go through your balcony."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. It figured. Only the twins would dare do such a thing.  
  
"If you must know, I couldn't sleep, so I went to the library for some late night reading."  
  
The twins looked at him speculatively. "So, who were you with?" Elrohir asked slyly.  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think I was with anyone?"  
  
The twins eyes glittered knowingly. "Come, my friend. As we said before, we know you well. Who was it?" Elladan pressed.  
  
"Ooh! I know! It was that cute young servant that's been following you around ever since you arrived last week!" Elrohir guessed.  
  
Legolas stared at him in surprise. "What? Who are you talking about? What servant?" he demanded. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of having a stalker.  
  
Ignoring him, the twins continued with their list of various Elves currently residing in their father's halls who had their eye on the youngest prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Nay, why do you even want to know?"  
  
Rather than act as a deterrent, this only seemed to feed the twins curiosity.   
  
"You've always told us about your lover's before." Elladan observed.  
  
Legolas just shook his head, refusing to answer.  
  
Elrohir gave his brother a questioning look and received a nod in response.  
  
Without warning Elrohir leaped on the prince, straddling his legs and pushing him down so his back was flush with the ground. Legolas gazed at his friend impassively. He was used to the twins antics by now, and it was very hard to surprise him. Of course, that didn't help remove the lap full of elf he found upon himself.  
  
"Roh, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm detaining you from escaping. You will not be leaving this clearing without telling us who you were with that night."  
  
Legolas sighed. He was afraid it would come to this. He just looked at the elf in his lap, not speaking or moving.  
  
"Brother! He's not talking! I swear, Legolas I won't move until you talk." Elrohir swore.  
  
Elladan grinned at his twin. "Mayhap he doesn't want you to move."  
  
"Well, I'm not complaining," Elrohir said suggestively, "I'm perfectly happy where I am." He leaned down, his full weight on the prince, his hands on his chest.   
  
Legolas remained still, though he was smiling indulgently. This was nothing new to him, it was the twins' very nature to act thus, and he understood. Besides, it never went any further than this.   
  
"So, you won't move until I tell you?" Legolas sighed. He supposed he could tell them, after all, what harm could it do? Besides, he knew them well enough to be certain they would not give up when there was something they really wanted. And if he swore them to secrecy, they would sooner die than betray his trust. He looked at Elrohir, who was smiling at him sweetly. He sighed resignedly. "Very well, then. But you can't tell a soul!" The twins nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. Even without being told, they wouldn't speak of Legolas' private affairs with others. He was their friend and they would never betray him that way. Elrohir gave Legolas a little room, though remained sitting in his lap, just in case he changed his mind. The twins listened eagerly. If Legolas was reluctant to tell them who it was, it had to be someone special. Even so, they weren't ready for the name that slipped past his lips.   
  
"It was..." Legolas took a deep breath, "...Erestor."   
  
The twins jaws dropped and they stared at him in shock.  
  
"Erestor? Our Erestor?!"   
  
"Is there any other?" The prince said softly.  
  
"Oh valar, how did you manage to pull that off?! I don't think Erestor's been with anyone in centuries! You are a genius my friend." Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
Legolas smiled grimly. He knew they wouldn't understand.  
  
"Talk about a conquest! You actually managed to seduce the cold icy Erestor." Elladan whistled appreciatively.  
  
None of the elves noticed the dark haired elf turn and run away, tears streaming from his pallid face.  
  
"Nay!" Legolas exclaimed vehemently, "It wasn't like that."  
  
The twins looked at him curiously, before their eyes registered with dawning realization.  
  
"You care for him?" Elrohir said, gazing meaningfully at his friend.  
  
Legolas turned haunted blue eyes to him, "I think I love him."  
  
-----------------  
  
Reviews:

Singvogel: Mind speaking in ME is definitely NOT a common practice. The twins are often given this ability(by writers) for two reasons. 1) They are twins and share a connection so to speak and 2) –and most importantly- they are the grandsons of Galadriel, who is known for that particular ability. So it's not farfetched to assume they may have inherited a small portion of their grandmother's powers. This story is precisely 10 chapters long.

Rve: Wouldn't want you to go insane. XD  
  
Minuial: Yep, the story was part of the reason, though I did just catch up on your story. Can't wait to find out what Thranduil does when the twins descend upon him. XD  
  
Magda: Glad you liked it. A lot of people seem to like my Legolas. I hope you do for the rest of the story as well.


	4. Part IV: Misunderstandings

Late Night Love: Heart's Desire  
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki  
Contact: thesilentsenshihotmail.com; http:thesilentsenshi.livejournal.com  
Pairings: Legolas/Erestor  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Summary: Erestor is haunted by his night with Legolas. The prince wants to continue their affair. When insomnia hits once again, will Erestor be able to fight his desires. Does he even want to? Sequel to Late Night Library Tryst.  
Disclaimer: The lovely elves don't belong to me, though I wish they did.  
Warnings: None really. Unless you consider slash bad...  
Notes: Part four. More angsty-ness and misunderstandings unfold. Gosh, I'm so cruel to them. X3   
Also note that some of what was in the last part is repeated. So, I hope you don't feel it's too much of a cheat. =x We see the episode in the clearing through Erestor's eyes. So the only thing different is Erestor's thoughts and actions for the most part. I know, it was kinda cheap, but I didn't know how to fit both Erestor's thoughts and Legolas' in the last chapter without confusing the hell out of everyone(or at least myself… --;).

Just so everyone knows, there will be a total of 10 chapters to the story.   
--------------------  
Part IV. Misunderstandings  
  
Elrohir embraced his friend, smiling. "I'm happy for you. Have you told him?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, and swallowed hard. "How can I? He's been avoiding me like the plague ever since... I must have disappointed him in some way." Legolas said sadly. The twins frowned at him.  
  
"What is this?! It's not like you to act like this my friend. When you want something you've always gone after it. Why would you not do likewise in this matter?" Elladan spoke harshly, trying to get his friend to realize what he had to do.   
  
"But, I don't wish to force something on him that he doesn't want."  
  
"How do you know he doesn't want it?" Elrohir asked softly, rubbing his friends back soothingly.  
  
"There's no sign he even remembers what happened that night, let alone wants to continue it!" Legolas looked like he would break into tears at any moment.  
  
The twins looked at him and smiled. "My friend, no one forgets a night spent with you."  
  
Legolas smiled at them in return. "Thanks, but still... This is Erestor we're talking about. I mean, he's older than all of us, why would he want to be with a spoiled young prince like me who hasn't done anything with their life yet?"  
  
"I think you're just being too hard on yourself. Erestor never was one to judge a person by age or experience. You know that as well as I." Elladan reminded him.  
  
"Are you going to give up just like that, without a fight... without even trying?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Legolas smiled at them. "You're right. It's not like me to just give up. I am a spoiled prince after all."  
  
The twins grin broadly "We're with you always. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"Thanks, but... I think this is something I have to do on my own."  
  
-----------------  
  
Erestor was on an errand for Elrond, walking past the clearing when he heard the sound of laughter. He stopped abruptly. He recognized that voice! But, what would Legolas be doing here? 'I should go, I wouldn't want to intrude...' Yet he didn't move. The voices were still too far away to hear, and he was torn with whether he should continue on his way, or go check on what the prince was doing. He took a tentative step forward, but his curiosity got the better of him. He turned and walked toward the clearing. Now he could hear two other voices with the prince, he recognized them as well. Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's sons and at one time his pupils.  
  
He moved silently until he could see clearly into the clearing. His breath caught when he saw the prince, leaning against a tree, a smile on his face. He rolled his eyes at something the twins said.  
  
"If you must know, I couldn't sleep, so I went to the library for some late night reading."  
  
"So, who were you with?" Elrohir asked slyly.  
  
Erestor was shocked. They were speaking of that night, he just knew it. 'Please don't tell them,' He pleaded.  
  
"What makes you think I was with anyone?"  
  
Erestor sighed in relief.  
  
"Come, my friend. As we said before, we know you well. Who was it?" Elladan pressed.  
  
"Ooh! I know! It was that cute young servant that's been following you around ever since you arrived last week!" Elrohir guessed.  
  
"What? Who are you talking about? What servant?" Legolas demanded.   
  
Ignoring him, the twins continued with their list of various Elves currently residing in their father's halls who had their eye on the youngest prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Erestor was shocked. He knew that there were many who sought the prince's favor, but he hadn't quite come to terms with it. 'And he chose me that night,' Erestor thought, hope kindling in his breast. 'He could have had anyone he wanted, yet he chose me.'  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Nay, why do you even want to know?"  
  
"You've always told us about your lover's before." Elladan observed.  
  
Legolas just shook his head, refusing to answer.  
  
Suddenly Erestor saw Elrohir straddle the prince, who made no move to stop him. Erestor's heart ached at the sight of the prince with someone else, but he knew this was a very real possibility. But did it really have to be with his former students?  
  
"Roh, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm detaining you from escaping. You will not be leaving this clearing without telling us who you were with that night."  
  
Legolas didn't do or say anything, just sat there looking at the twin in his lap.  
  
"Brother! He's not talking! I swear, Legolas I won't move until you talk." Elrohir swore.  
  
Elladan grinned at his twin. "Mayhap he doesn't want you to move."  
  
"Well, I'm not complaining," Elrohir said suggestively, "I'm perfectly happy where I am." He leaned down, his full weight on the prince, his hands on his chest.   
  
"So, you won't move until I tell you?" Legolas sighed. "Very well, then. But you can't tell a soul! It was..." Legolas took a deep breath, "...Erestor."   
  
The twins jaws dropped and they stared at him in shock.  
  
Erestor closed his eyes, pain engulfing him. 'He told them, why did he tell them?' Erestor's heart was hurting so much.  
  
"Erestor? Our Erestor?!"   
  
"Is there any other?" The prince said softly.  
  
"Oh valar, how did you manage to pull that off?! I don't think Erestor's been with anyone in centuries! You are a genius my friend." Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
'How true he is,' Erestor thought sadly.  
  
Legolas smiled grimly.  
  
"Talk about a conquest! You actually managed to seduce the cold icy Erestor." Elladan whistled appreciatively.  
  
In those few moment's Erestor's heart shattered, his world crashing down around him. Without staying to hear any more, he turned and fled back to the Last Homely House, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.  
  
Once safely ensconced in his bedchamber Erestor collapsed on his bed. His sobs wracked his body harshly. He felt his heart bleeding in his breast. He'd never felt pain so intense in his entire life. The grief clutched at his heart and squeezed. He gasped in pain.  
  
He'd fooled himself. Despite his warnings to himself he had hoped that the prince had felt some small amount of affection for him. The tiniest morsel would have sustained him. But instead, he realized the beauty of that night was on his part alone. To the prince he was just another conquest. A plaything that could easily be thrown out and replaced.   
  
Why had Legolas told the twins about him? Why did he have to hurt him so? How could he ever look at the twins again without seeing them intimately with the prince in his mind? Maybe he should leave the Last Homely House, if he survived this excruciating pain at all.   
  
His heart grew cold and closed itself off. He had been hurt too many times, he would never entrust it to anyone again. Wiping his tear streaked cheeks and wet eyes he looked around the room. On the table beside the bed he spotted the clear blue stone. His hand shaking, he reached out to touch it. Picking it up he gazed at it longingly. Why did the prince give it to him? Was it supposed to be payment for what they'd done that night? He clutched the stone tightly, Tears once again rolling in rivers down his pale cheeks. He felt so dirty, so used. His body was shaking in its pain. He barely noticed his chamber door open and close.  
  
"Erestor?" It was Elrond. "Valar, what has happened?" Elrond said rushing to his side.  
  
Erestor sniffled before turning red-rimmed eyes to his lord. "Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Aye, it's me. What has happened?"  
  
"Legolas... he..." Erestor couldn't say what he felt and buried his head in his friends comforting embrace.  
  
"So it was the prince then? I feared as much." Elrond spoke, rubbing his advisors back soothingly. "What did he do? Did he hurt you in any way?"  
  
Erestor shook his head. "I just realized how hopeless my love for him was. It hurts so much. How do I stop the pain?" Erestor pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry my friend but there's nothing I can do to cure such ailments. I can make you a special tea to help you get some rest if you'd like?"  
  
Erestor nodded hesitantly. "Aye, I think I will have need of it."   
  
Elrond disentangled himself from the advisor's grasp and left, soon returning with a steaming mug of tea. "Here this should help. You should feel better on the morrow. You can have the rest of today and tomorrow off from your duties. I think I can handle things while you're gone. Just don't do anything drastic, my friend. Imladris needs you."  
  
Erestor nodded. "I understand. I will try to forget him, or at least bury my feelings for him. They will only serve as a distraction."  
  
"Good. Now get some rest. I will check on you in the morning."  
  
---------------  
  
Don't kill me for doing this to Erestor. It was necessary, I swear! =x He'll be rewarded for his endurance. And don't blame Legolas. The poor elf has no clue Erestor overheard them or what Erestor would make of it… --;   
  
Next chapter is the morning after, btw. XD Legolas finally gets the courage to tell Erestor, and well… Erestor's not in any condition to listen… =3 Though Chapter 5 is done… Chapter 6 is still up in the air. My muse needs to be kicked into motion. Think you guys can help? :x   
  
-----------------  
Review Responses:

Fuji: Hey! Glad you opened your horizons. I'm not gay, nor a male for that matter. XD I dunno, call it an obssession. I do have friends who are though (comes with going to an art school I guess). I still have to get back to the Sam stories, but my muse has obviously been occupied lately. =3 There won't be any parts that should make you uncomfortable til chapter 9. Even then, I have editted it for ff.net so it won't be the entire scene. Mostly it's just relationship(or lack thereof) issues. Hope you continue to read it. I'm honored to be your first slash fic, though I hope I've done the genre justice. XD

kawaiishinichan: I've grown to love this pairing as well. At first I only tried it because it was something different, y'know. XD Now, it's one of my faves, and a small pwp oneshot has grown to a huge series. Go fig. Funny how muses work.

Trustingfriendship: Thanks. Actually, by writing this I myself am growing fond of this pairing. It was never a favorite, I just wanted to try a challenge. It's amazing how things work out sometimes.   
  
Minuial: X3 Yeah, poor Erestor. He's not having much luck. He's just so easy to pick on. XD I'm bad I know. I love writing the twins. Oh and as for my 'Comfort & Callings', it was fun as a challenge, but I think I'll stay away from elaborate threesomes for a while yet. I'll leave that to you. =3 btw, I can't wait for your next chapter. nudge nudge XD  
  
Dark Angel: He needs some more cuddles I think. --; I feel so bad for putting him through this. I wouldn't give him anything he couldn't handle though. He's tough and won't be broken that easily. Wait til you see Legolas next chapter. I find a thoroughly confused Legolas is endearing. XD


	5. Part V: Determination

Late Night Love: Heart's Desire  
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki  
Contact: thesilentsenshihotmail.com; http:thesilentsenshi.livejournal.com  
Pairings: Legolas/Erestor  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Summary: Erestor is haunted by his night with Legolas. The prince wants to continue their affair. When insomnia hits once again, will Erestor be able to fight his desires. Does he even want to? Sequel to Late Night Library Tryst.  
Disclaimer: The lovely elves don't belong to me, though I wish they did.  
Warnings: None really. Unless you consider slash bad...  
Notes: Part five. Legolas will hunt down Erestor if it's the last thing he does.   
--------------------  
Part V. Determination  
  
Legolas woke up feeling better than ever. He stretched his long legs and bow strengthened arms.   
  
Today he was going to do it. He would seek out Erestor if it was the last thing he did. He wasn't quite sure what he would say to the advisor once he'd found him, but he knew that something was better than nothing.   
  
His schedule was pretty much free today. There were no meetings he had to attend and so was for the most part left to his own devices.  
  
Getting up he quickly bathed and dressed and went down to breakfast. He was disappointed when he realized Erestor had apparently not attended. Sighing, he continued to eat, mulling over what he was going to do and say when he tracked down Erestor.   
  
'Should I be direct and confident, or should I be more subtle about it? I don't wish to offend him, but I don't know what to do.' Legolas was surprised when he felt thoughts brush his mind.  
  
'Just be yourself 'Las.' It was one of the twins. He glanced at them. Their ability to mind speak sometimes disturbed him. Who knew what they were plotting in those mischievous heads of theirs. And when they did it to him, it always took him by surprise. He supposed it shouldn't, what with Elrond their sire, and Galadriel their grandmother.   
  
Once his plate was cleared and taken away, he hurriedly stood and rushed out of the room, ready to begin his search.   
  
----------  
  
Erestor awoke to a pounding headache. Once his mind cleared of it's sleep induced haze the previous days events slammed into him like a ton of dwarves. His heart ached as he recalled the conversation between Legolas and the twins in the clearing. He curled up beneath his covers, loathe to move. What if he saw Legolas today? How would he cope? He would break down, he just knew it.  
  
Elrond had given him the day off. Maybe if he stayed here in his room all day, he wouldn't worry about running into the prince. But then again, it would give him more time to brood about said prince.   
  
Reluctantly, Erestor sat up and glanced around his chambers. The first thing he noticed was a tray by the door filled with a steaming mug of warm herbal tea and several breakfast delicacies. Erestor looked at it gratefully. 'Elrond must have had someone bring it up.'  
  
Once he finished the contents he decided to ready himself for the day. He didn't know how he would spend it. Maybe he could sneak into the library to pick up some books later? First he would simply relax and think. After all, he had a lot to think about. Mainly, how he was going to deal with the situation now occurring with Legolas. He had to strengthen his resolve. He would not fall prey so easily. Though the only plan he seemed to come up with was to continue avoiding the prince, like he'd been doing. He wondered how long that would work though. The prince didn't seem like one who'd give up easily or without a fight.  
  
He made himself comfortable and drew all his knowledge together in trying to figure out what he'd do or say when he met the prince again.  
  
----------  
  
Legolas rounded the corner. His first stop was the library. He entered it and looked around. His eyes were drawn to the velvet divan that stood looking innocently inconspicuous. His mind was suddenly filled with memories of the night he'd spent here with Erestor.   
  
It had meant a lot to him, knowing Erestor felt desire for him. He had hoped that night would make them closer, but it seemed as though it did the opposite. It drove them apart. Always hovering in the back of his mind. He wondered what Erestor was thinking right now.   
  
Shaking himself from his thoughts, Legolas started with the first isle. He then continued down each and every row of books. There were books about history, biographies, journals, healing, and just about everything else one could think of. But it didn't yield the one person he was searching for. Sighing in frustration he decided to check the gardens.  
  
And so he did. He checked behind every tree, bush and statue. He searched the kitchens and storage rooms, the cellar and meeting rooms. He looked everywhere. He sat down on a bench in one hall way and sighed forlornly. Where could the advisor be?  
  
He was so lost in his musings that he did not notice the person coming down the hallway. The dark haired elf studied the prince, who was the very picture of despair. Sighing the elf decided a greeting was in order.  
  
"Prince Legolas?"   
  
Legolas' head snapped up his eyes filled with hope, which faded as soon as he recognized the elf before him.  
  
"Lord Elrond." Legolas nodded in greeting.   
  
"Is something amiss, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
Legolas was about to shake his head no, when he suddenly realized if anyone could tell him where to find Erestor, it would be the lord of Imladris. He nodded.  
  
"Come along then." Elrond urged, indicating a door nearby, which just happened to be his study.   
  
Legolas looked around the room studying the rich furniture and wall coverings. The color theme seemed to be wine red. Elrond took a seat behind his large mahogany desk, and gestured for Legolas to take a seat as well.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Elrond offered.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No thank you."  
  
"Very well. Now could you tell me why you were sitting outside my study looking for all the world like death keeled over?"  
  
Legolas thought how to word it. He knew Elrond and Erestor were long time friends, and so getting the lord's approval was also important. He hesitated before speaking.  
  
"I was searching for someone, my Lord, and, unable to find them, gave in to despair."  
  
"Why would you despair. Could you not simply tell them later?"   
  
Legolas swallowed. How to explain. "I've been trying to, but he's been avoiding me."  
  
Elrond was surprised. Now he was intrigued. Who could be so important to the prince? Could that be what pained Erestor so the day before?  
  
"Surely you could have hailed him down, some way or another."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Aye, I could have, but to tell the truth I was insecure."  
  
'A prince of Mirkwood insecure? Very Interesting.' "Why were you insecure?"  
  
"Well... he's quite a bit older than me and I was afraid I had offended him in some way." Legolas explained, his teeth worrying his lower lip.  
  
"Who is it?" Elrond queried softly.  
  
Legolas looked into Elrond's eyes and saw only kindness. It couldn't hurt to tell him, could it? The prince took a deep breath.  
  
"Erestor."  
  
Elrond looked at the prince in shock. That he hadn't expected. It looked like Erestor had gotten the wrong idea. First things first. Find out what exactly the prince wants him for.  
  
"Why were you looking for him?" he asked.  
  
Legolas hesitated momentarily before giving in. He might as well tell the truth and get it out.   
  
"To tell him I think I'm in love with him." Legolas looked away, afraid to see what lay in Elrond's insistent gaze.  
  
Now Elrond was very shocked. Happily so, in fact. There was hope for his loyal advisor after all. He nodded to the nervous prince.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." Elrond stated quietly. Legolas glanced up seeing approval in the Elder elf's eyes. Why was Lord Elrond so glad? he wondered. He wouldn't press the matter though.   
  
"My lord, can you tell me where to find him?" Legolas asked hesitantly.  
  
Elrond looked genuinely regretful. "I'm sorry Legolas but I honestly don't know. I went to check on him in his chambers this morning to confirm his condition, but he's probably left by now. I gave him the day off."  
  
Legolas looked at Elrond alarmed. "Condition? Is something wrong with him? Is he ill? Will he be okay?"  
  
Elrond winced. He had not meant to say that.   
  
"He was a bit... under the weather yesterday. He'll be just fine though." Legolas sighed in relief. "I'm sorry I can't help you more."   
  
Legolas looked at Elrond and was amazed to see the sincerity in his eyes. "It's all right. I'll keep trying." Legolas stood, ready to leave when Elrond called out to him.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Good Luck."  
  
"Thank you." Legolas flashed him a genuine smile before leaving the lord of Imladris to his thoughts.  
  
----------  
  
Legolas stood outside of Elrond's office wondering where to go now. 'Perhaps I should check the library again?'  
  
Legolas began the long walk back to the library. He was so deep in his musings he nearly ran into someone coming down the hallway.  
  
"Oh I'm so sor-" He drifted off as he realized it was Erestor standing before him. He wondered why the advisor looked so distraught, almost panicked. 'Is it because of me?'  
  
The advisor swiftly walked past him, not daring to say a word.   
  
Legolas followed him. "Erestor!"  
  
Erestor stopped and looked at the prince with veiled eyes. Legolas got closer and Erestor stepped back. Legolas frowned in confusion. 'Why is he afraid of me?' Erestor looked at him passively. "Please, my lord, I have some important things to do."  
  
Now Legolas was really confused. Hadn't Elrond given him the day off?  
  
Erestor took advantage of the prince's inactivity and rushed past him. "Erestor!!" Legolas called after the flustered advisor. Erestor paused briefly.  
  
"Just remember, Erestor. You can't escape me forever!"  
  
Erestor gulped nervously, his heart racing. He didn't dare stop again as he rushed off.   
  
Legolas, frustrated, punched the nearest wall with all his strength, causing tiny cracks to appear.  
  
tbc...  
---------------  
Hmm... I've kind of set up Elrond as a mediator of sorts between them. Wasn't expected, but it seems to be working. XD I find a confused Legolas endearing.   
---------------  
Review Responces:   
  
mysticheero: Elrond....do something nasty...? 8o Oh, no no no. He's sort of the middle man in the story, to help them get together. =-I Well, hope you continue to like despite no nastiness on Elrond's behalf.

Fuji: Well, then that's good to hear... no worries. XD Ah, evil hobbits, is there any other kind? =D

NarielSkye: Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad your enjoying it. You're the first person to offer to help beta my stories! huggles Be careful I may take you up on that offer in the near future. Thanks for telling me how much you liked the stones. You gave my muse a most interesting backstory idea for them. X3 So you can expect more stuff with the stones soon.  
  
Anita: Oh, I hope I didn't make you late. =3 Yes, they will definitely end up together. I'm not that cruel... XD But I have a few more bumps to cause before all is done. XD  
  
Bernsteinnixe: Well, you should already know how much I like your stories. XD Especially the first one where Hal spies on Legolas. I think it would be cool if you went back to the sequel and fleshed it out some more. It seemed like it ended a bit too fast. Like something was missing... scratches head Anyways, I liked them. I'm glad your enjoying the story so far.  
  
Minuial Nuwing: Really? I like a snuggly Erestor. He's so cute. I think Legolas likes him snuggly as well. X3 I'm glad I succeeded. He'll probably get more snuggly as it goes on if he keeps running away like he is doing at the moment. Poor Legolas can't even get a chance to talk to him. ;;


	6. Part VI: Indecision

Late Night Love: Heart's Desire  
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki  
Contact: thesilentsenshihotmail.com; http:thesilentsenshi.livejournal.com  
Pairings: Legolas/Erestor  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Summary: Erestor is haunted by his night with Legolas. The prince wants to continue their affair. When insomnia hits once again, will Erestor be able to fight his desires. Does he even want to? Sequel to Late Night Library Tryst.  
Disclaimer: The lovely elves don't belong to me, though I wish they did.  
Warnings: None really. Unless you consider slash bad...  
Notes: Part six.   
--------------------  
Part VI. Indecision  
  
Erestor hurried to his chambers and quickly shut the door behind him. He was breathing heavily from the run and his heart was racing. 'How could I have been so careless? And why is Legolas being so stubborn about this? Why can't he just leave me be? It's hard enough having to see him knowing I'll never have him. Must he make things even harder?  
  
He took a deep breath. Erestor rummaged in his pockets, his searching hands closing around the smooth stone. He pulled it out and gazed at the blue gem longingly.   
  
'What is the significance of it?' Erestor found himself wondering. He didn't know why, but for some reason he sensed there was more to this stone than he had first realized. It's unique shape tickling the edge of his memory.   
  
He rubbed the smoothly polished stone and traced it's slightly rounded edges. What was it about this stone... It seemed familiar. Almost plain but for it's unique blue color, and yet not so. He had grown attached to it over the week it had been in his possession. It had a simple beauty that simply was. 'Like that of it's original owner.' Erestor thought with longing.  
  
Unbidden images of the golden prince surfaced in his mind's eye. What he wouldn't give to know that body once again. The soft skin and silken hair, luscious lips and gentle caresses. Erestor's breath hitched as he vividly recalled his excursion with Legolas in the library. He had never felt that way before and the prince had ensnared his once hardened heart in that single night of bliss.  
  
Noone had ever handed over such trust in him or given him such a sense of security before. Even though the prince had been far from submissive in their love play, he had allowed Erestor to take him. This had meant a lot to the advisor, since his past, and admittedly few,, partners had not been open to a reversal in their roles. In a way the prince had taken his virginity. A rather odd thought when applied to an elder elf like him.   
  
Erestor had to grin at the somewhat absurd notion. He was far from an innocent. Though the much younger prince seemed to put even his own experience to shame.   
  
Erestor could no longer ignore his feelings. They felt like they would soon overwhelm him. He couldn't believe the prince was so adamant about seeing him. His resolve to avoid the prince was slowly, but surely, chipping away.  
  
He froze at a sudden knocking on his chamber door. He quickly hid the stone pendant in the folds of his robes. He stood up gracefully and swiftly crossed the room. He opened the door a crack to peer cautiously out of it.   
  
Sighing in relief when his eyes met those of his Lord and friend, he opened the door wide, allowing entrance.   
  
"Lord Elrond," He nodded in greeting.  
  
"Erestor." Elrond smiled, placing down a tray containing a steaming mug of soothing herbal tea. Elrond looked his advisor over and smiled wider. "You are looking much improved."  
  
Erestor nodded, taking the tea gratefully. "What brings you here, my lord?"   
  
"I just thought I'd check up on you, see if you needed anything before I retired."  
  
Erestor shook his head gently. "No thank you. I am feeling much better now. I think I just needed a day of rest.   
  
"Hmm..." Elrond took a seat on the edge of Erestor's bed and beckoned to his friend to do likewise. Erestor did as he was bid and looked slightly alarmed.  
  
"Was there... another reason for your being here?" Erestor asked nervously.  
  
Elrond smiled reassuringly. "Actually there was. Erestor... Prince Legolas was searching for you today. He looked rather forlorn when he was unsuccessful."  
  
"He...He did?" Erestor squeaked out.  
  
Elrond fixed his unwavering gaze on the flustered advisor. "Aye. Did he manage to track you down?"  
  
Erestor gulped and broke his gaze from Elrond's, casting his eyes down in shame. He nodded reluctantly.  
  
"And...?" Elrond urged.  
  
Erestor shook his head his cheeks flushing red. "I... I turned him away."  
  
Elrond sighed in frustrated exasperation. Erestor might be a renown loremaster, knowledgeable advisor, and most trusted friend, but when it came to matters of the heart Imladris' chief counsellor was sorely lacking.  
  
"Erestor. You need to stop avoiding him. You won't be able to forever. And he won't hurt you. I can guarantee this."  
  
"You can? How...?" Erestor asked hesitantly.  
  
"I spoke with him. He is honest. You need not fear any deception. His heart is true." Elrond assured.   
  
"Really? What did he say?" Erestor asked curiously.  
  
"I cannot tell you. He spoke to me in trust and I will not betray his confidence. I urge you. Speak to him. All will become clear."  
  
Erestor nodded his understanding. Elrond stood up. "I must be leaving now. I expect you will be able to return to work tomorrow."  
  
"Aye." Erestor agreed.  
  
"Remember what I said. You need to speak with him." Before Erestor could even respond, Elrond had swept from the room.  
  
Erestor lay back on his bed and sighed. What was he to do? He was more confused now than ever. Elrond apparently knew what the prince wanted to tell him. Was he saying the prince would let him down gently? Or, dare he even hope, admit that he held some affection for him?  
  
His mind still in turmoil, Erestor dozed off fitfully.   
  
tbc...  
---------------  
I'm back. Sorry the chapter's so short. It was longer, but I had to split it up in order to get it posted tonight. I figure you don't mind so long as I promise to have the rest up tomorrow? XD   
---------------  
Review Responces:  
  
Fuji: Technicalities indeed. XD Don't worry, not long now though. =)  
  
mysticheero: Elrond is just there to give them a little nudge in the right direction so to speak. He wants his friend to be happy. =) Legolas... threatening... didn't intend to come off that way. =x Hmm.. It's more he's extremely agravated and frustrated and Erestor running off certainly didn't improve his mood any. XD  
  
NarielSkye: Really? They aren't? How are they usually portrayed? --; Don't worry. Next chapter they get their wake up call. And I had a lovely time at the wedding. Thank you. =3  
  
Min: Isn't he? Yes, I like the kind Elrond as well. He plays the perfect mediator. =3 The trip was nice and I got about 3 chapters ready. XD


	7. Part VII: Confessions & Lost Chances

Late Night Love: Heart's Desire  
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki  
Contact: thesilentsenshihotmail.com; http:thesilentsenshi.livejournal.com  
Pairings: Legolas/Erestor  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Summary: Erestor is haunted by his night with Legolas. The prince wants to continue their affair. When insomnia hits once again, will Erestor be able to fight his desires. Does he even want to? Sequel to Late Night Library Tryst.  
Disclaimer: The lovely elves don't belong to me, though I wish they did.  
Warnings: None really. Unless you consider slash bad...  
Notes: Part seven. Alright. Here we are. One of them finally confesses. XD Won't tell which, read to find out.  
--------------------  
Part VII. Confessions & Lost Chances  
  
A few hours later Erestor awoke awoke with a start. Looking around the now darkened room he wondered what had awoken him. Peering out the open window to the star filled sky, his mind wandered. It was obviously well past midnight. For some reason he felt antsy.   
  
Unable to get back to sleep, he decided to take a walk in the gardens. He sat down on a stone bench and stared up at the stars. Earendil shone like a beacon above. Erestor leaned back and emptied his mind of all thoughts, which was aided by the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard singing.  
  
When the song was over he opened his eyes and decided to seek out the owner of that amazing voice and thank them.  
  
For his mind was now clear. He still wasn't sure what he would do when he next met the prince, but he was no longer filled with turmoil and conflicting emotions. His heart was no longer uncertain.  
  
He stood and followed the voice, which was once again singing. The song was one of love and longing. His own heart sang the same tune and he could relate.  
  
After walking for several moments he came across a moonlit clearing. In the center stood a large ancient oak who had stood sentinel in that very spot for centuries uncounted.  
  
Then he saw, in the upper most branches sat a figure, glowing with an inner light.  
  
Erestor moved forward about to announce his presence when he suddenly froze. The moonlit illuminated visage was all too familiar. Legolas, prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Erestor stood there in a trance watching the prince, listening to his sultry voice fill the clearing with beautiful notes. Once the song had ended he remained frozen in the shadows, uncertain what to do. 'Should I run again, or face my fears?' he wondered.  
  
With every drop of resolve he could muster he stepped into the light of the clearing.  
  
The voice drifted off into the night until silence reigned. A pair of dazzling blue eyes stared at him through the darkness.  
  
"Erestor..." the silken voice noted.  
  
"May I come up?" Erestor asked nervously.  
  
Legolas stared at him disbelieving for several moments before nodding his acceptance. Erestor shed his robes of office revealing light leggings and a tunic. He quickly climbed the tree, taking up residence on a branch beside the prince.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the prince asked.  
  
Erestor hesitated for only a moment. "I came out here to think when I heard your voice." he paused. "I sought to compliment the singer."  
  
Legolas smiled at him sadly. "So you didn't recognize my voice, I take it?"  
  
Erestor flushed at the reminder of his continual avoidance of the prince. "Aye." Another long pause. "I'm sorry."  
  
Legolas smiled at him kindly. "What for? Avoiding me? Don't be. I'm as much to blame as you are."  
  
Erestor shook his head. "My actions were unforgivable. I should have heard you out."  
  
Legolas chuckled lightly, sending a thrill down Erestor's spine.   
  
"Erestor, ever the diplomat, eh. Honestly, you needn't worry about it. It's no big deal." Yet, after a brief moment, Legolas couldn't help but ask, "Why wouldn't you hear me out? Why did you avoid me?"  
  
"I suppose... I was afraid."  
  
"Afraid? Of what?"  
  
"Of you. And of me."  
  
"Will you listen now, then?" Legolas inquired calmly.  
  
Erestor nodded. "I will."  
  
Legolas eyed him in silence for a long while, carefully wording what he wanted to say.  
  
"Erestor... I've cared for you for a very very long time. And after that night in the library I realized something." The prince then lapsed into silence once again.  
  
"Which is...?" Erestor urged nervously.  
  
"That I care for you more than I've ever cared for anyone before. I care so much that, perhaps, I even love you."  
  
Once again silence reigned in the clearing. Neither elf wanting to be the first to break it, neither one daring to so much as breathe.  
  
To say that Erestor was shocked would be an understatement. Not even in his wildest dreams would he think the prince loved him back. Well, maybe in his wildest, but certainly never in reality.  
  
When Erestor failed to react, Legolas sighed dejectedly. He took something from around his neck and held it out for Erestor to see. "Do you remember this?"  
  
Erestor stared at the pendant for several moments in confusion until he was hit with sudden realization. His eyes widened. It was a smooth black stone pendant with a rather unique shape and it glittered lightly in the moonlight. What shocked him wasn't the fact that it was a twin to the blue one he himself wore, but that he recognized it.  
  
"That can't be..." he croaked.  
  
Legolas just smiled at him. "It can. It is."  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
"No. Please don't say anything right now. Let me finish. I will leave you alone from now on, I promise. You can give me a reply within two days. After that I will give up on you. I will try to forget and hope that our friendship will not be tainted by my confession and what all that's happened this past week."  
  
"Two days...?" Erestor asked quietly, still trying to take everything in.  
  
"I leave for Mirkwood the morning of the third day. My father's counsellors grow restless and wish to return home. I will be going with them."  
  
Erestor's face was frozen. He didn't dare move for fear he would awaken from a dream.  
  
The prince watched him, his eyes shielded before sighing again.  
  
"Good night Erestor." And with that the prince leapt from the tree limb to the ground below, leaving the still silent Erestor behind.  
  
In silence Legolas moved quickly from the clearing and melted into the shadows until there was no sign left that he had been there at all.   
  
Erestor remained poised on his branch. His heart told him to move, to run after him, to do something, anything. But his body would not listen. And so, he sat there until the first rays of the sun peeked above the horizon, bathing Imladris in light.  
  
With the dawn came realization. He'd missed his chance. And he had only two days to find another.  
  
tbc...  
  
--------------------  
There you have it. Erestor screwed himself over. --; Will he get in touch with the prince before he leaves? You'll find out soon enough. XD I foresee only a few more chapters before the end. After that I'm thinking of doing a few sequels. If you guys want to see it, just say so. It's already forming in my brain as we speak. XD  
--------------------  
  
Review Responces:

Fuji: Heatwave? Meep! I feel for you. It's been pretty hot here as well, though not intolerable. Normal for Californians? Where you from?

kawaiishinichan: Yeah, though it's not so much hard to get because he's just frightened. It's not like he's doing it to make Legolas want him more... --; Though, I'm sure it might do just that anyways... XD It takes awhile yet. Erestor is really stubborn. =)

mysticheero: Ah, so you read fanfiction during class too? eh heh. ;) Firm push, slight nudge, does it matter so long as it gets the job done? I think Elrond wouldn't want to really interfere in their personal lives, but he wants them to be happy so is trying to help in the only way he can. Even the twins help out a bit. It's funny, I was never a huge fan of the pairing until I started to write it and the characters grew on me. I wanted to try something more challenging, and seeing how rare that pairing was tried a pwp that has grown into a monstrous series. You just listed all my favorite pairings as well! Especially Legolas/Elrohir. Though I'm game for Legolas/twins threesomes when they're written really well. Only threesome I really read. One of my fave authors (Minuial Nuwing) writes a wonderful fic about it. You'll be happy to know Haldir and his brothers will make an appearance in the sequel, and possibly some Legolas/Haldir action. (Don't wanna give it away yet but there's a summary at the end of the final chapter.) =)

Minuial: Yes, what would Erestor have done without Elrond's gentle encouragement. XD As for more Library, maybe in the sequel I can revisit that. XD There will be a bit of smut before the end though, that I can promise. XD  
  
Erobey: Yep, there will be a sequel if enough people come forth and demand it. XD And as I said in the e-mails, I adore your story as well.


	8. Part VIII: Memories

Late Night Love: Heart's Desire  
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki  
Contact: thesilentsenshihotmail.com; http:thesilentsenshi.livejournal.com  
Pairings: Legolas/Erestor  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Summary: Erestor is haunted by his night with Legolas. The prince wants to continue their affair. When insomnia hits once again, will Erestor be able to fight his desires. Does he even want to? Sequel to Late Night Library Tryst.  
Disclaimer: The lovely elves don't belong to me, though I wish they did.  
Warnings: None really. Unless you consider slash bad...  
Notes: Part Eight. Erestor reminisces about a time when the prince was but an elfling. Okay, everyone can coo now, XD  
--------------------  
Part VIII. Memories  
  
Erestor paced the library, now so filled with memories for him to treasure. The prince had lifted his spirits with his confession the night before. The only problem was, that he had yet to confess his own feelings.  
  
He was more than a little frustrated. He had been unable to corner Legolas all day. Apparently his father's advisors had scheduled an unexpected last minute meeting. About what, he was unsure. So, he was made to wait. He sat down in one of the plumply cushioned arm chairs and screamed out his frustrations. It reverberated off of the stone walls and filled the empty library.  
  
After that was done he leaned back and took out the blue stone pendant. Now he knew why the shape had seemed so familiar. And it was no wonder he hadn't recognized it sooner. The incident had occurred well before the prince's majority over two centuries ago. And to think, Legolas had kept it for all these years. How had he not noticed Legolas' attachment to him throughout his youth?  
  
He smiled. 'Well, that explains the twins' lack of mischief upon me during Legolas' visits.'  
  
Honestly, though, to think he'd kept it for over two centuries...  
  
Erestor closed his eyes and lost himself in his memories.  
  
flashback  
  
"ELROHIR!!! ELLADAN!!!" Erestor shouted loudly. "Those little miscreants. Skipping out on their lessons." he muttered. Erestor sighed in resignation. What with the young prince's arrival should he have expected any less?  
  
Suddenly something gleaming in the sunlight caught his eye. He went over to investigate. He leaned over and dug into the soft soil extracting a beautiful black stone. It's shape was most unique. It looked almost like a fat star, yet not quite so. It was elongated like a teardrop as well. Surprisingly it's edges were smooth and surface nearly polished. A good cleaning would reveal a rather beautiful stone he was sure. It glittered in the sunlight as he studied it. He was so intent on his perusal of his finding that he didn't see the small careening elfling headed his way until it was too late.  
  
"Oomph!" He grunted as he was toppled to the ground, a small elfling collapsing in a heap on his lap. He steadied the small figure and quickly looked him over for injuries. Satisfied the elfling was uninjured he thought to find an explanation. The elfling was red faced with embarrassment.  
  
"I'm so sorry Erestor! I wasn't looking where I was going!" the youngest prince of the Woodland Realm hurriedly apologized.  
  
Erestor chuckled at the flushed elfling. "That was rather obvious. But you needn't worry about me. I've faced worse in my time than a rushed elfling."  
  
Suddenly the bright blue eyes of the elfling widened in curiosity as they fastened on the glittering stone in the advisor's hand.   
  
"It's pretty!" The elfling observed.  
  
Erestor smiled at him. "Yes, it is." Noticing the young one's fascination, he held it out so the young prince could view it easily. "Would you like to keep it?" he offered.  
  
The blue eyes brightened in youthful delight. "Really?!" I can have it?"  
  
Erestor smiled at the child's exuberance. Too soon it would be gone along with his innocence, he knew. Especially growing up within the now shadowed borders of Greenwood, already dubbed Mirkwood due to the spreading darkness. It was the prince's destiny to become a warrior and leader of his people. Despite his youth he was already showing the necessary qualities. Though, thankfully, he hadn't inherited his father's haughty arrogance. He was blessed with his mother's kindly temperament, although he was obviously capable of getting his point across when needed.  
  
The near blinding smile the elfling flashed him near melted his usually hardened heart. A feat even his own young charges had yet to manage. Of course, that could be because his own charges were constantly skipping lessons and causing mischief. Speaking of his charges...  
  
"Prince Legolas?" Erestor got the elfling's attention away from his new gift. Legolas' grip tightened on the stone as though he thought Erestor had changed his mind and would now take it back. Erestor smiled reassuringly. "Have you seen Elrohir and Elladan? They skipped their history lessons this morning and are missing."  
  
Legolas looked away distractedly and shook his head. He bit his lower lip anxiously.  
  
Erestor sighed. The prince obviously knew where his young charges were, but had been sworn to secrecy.  
  
"That's alright. You needn't tell me where they are. I'll track them down myself eventually. Erestor picked himself up from the ground after disentangling from the young prince. He helped Legolas stand and after brushing his dark robes free of dust and dirt, then helped the elfling do likewise.  
  
The young prince reverently tucked his new aquisition into a hidden pocket of his tunic. He smiled brightly at the advisor.  
  
"Hannon le, Erestor."  
  
"You're very welcome pen neth." Erestor smiled back warmly.  
  
Suddenly they heard giggles from the nearby trees. A pair of very familiar giggles. Legolas raced away to join his friends as they made their escape, leaving behind a frustrated Erestor.  
  
"Wait! Get back here you pair of little hellions!" Erestor called after, taking up the chase after the giggling youths.  
  
end flashback  
  
Erestor opened his eyes as the memory faded, a smile playing on his lips. He had nearly forgotten that incident. His charges had quickly grown to adulthood, and truth be told, he rather missed their carefree exuberance. Although it had a tendency of showing itself whenever Legolas was near.  
  
The prince had an inner light and enthusiasm for life that effected all who came into contact with him. 'Even a jaded old soul like me.' Erestor thought with a smile.  
  
This was just one of the qualities that had most effectively ensnared his heart.  
  
tbc...  
  
--------------------  
Elvish:  
  
pen neth: young one  
  
hannon le: thank you(?)   
--------------------  
Now, wasn't that sweet. =3 I thought to post this a little early today. Hope you enjoyed. XD It must be odd falling in love with someone you've seen grow up... Ah well, without it, there would be no story, and that would be a bad thing. =3  
If my elvish is wrong, please forgive me. I'm not fluent. Hence the reason I only use it rarely. --;  
  
Oh, and I'm in the middle of writing the last chapter. All and all it's 10 chapters long. XD Only a few more to go. =3  
--------------------  
Review Responces:

mysticheero: dead and insane? Isn't everyone? vv; As for some nice Legolas/Erestor steamy action, I already have some from the pwp that started the series. (Originally wasn't even going to be a series). It can can be found (http:!!adultfan.nexcess.net!aff!story.php?no=27454(replace !=/) but it's NC-17 so unfortunately I couldn't post it here. As for the stories action... next chapter. XD Was this soon enough? And sorry to hear about your media problems. =(

Starlit Hope: Yep, he screwed up and darn well knows it too. XD

crazy-haldir-fancier: Glad you like. There are very few L/Er stories out there. Hense the reason I started this one. XD Before writing this, I'd read a total of... maybe 4 tops (and I've been to a LOT of archives).

Fuji: Well, not much waiting for this since it's pretty much already complete. Just hafta post'em and stuff. I don't want to tell you what's going to happen, but I will say this... It's a happy ending with no real cliffies til the sequel. I also thank bob(?) there's author alert. Too many mary sues on ff.net to weed through. I frequent aff.net mostly(for new stuff).

Min: Chapter 9 will be just for you. XD  
  
Sian: Nope. You didn't miss the story behind the stones... You found out when Erestor did... Or when he remembered that is... XD Sorry if that confused you.


	9. Part IX: Together at Last

Late Night Love: Heart's Desire  
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki  
Contact: thesilentsenshihotmail.com; http:thesilentsenshi.livejournal.com  
Pairings: Legolas/Erestor  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Erestor is haunted by his night with Legolas. The prince wants to continue their affair. When insomnia hits once again, will Erestor be able to fight his desires. Does he even want to? Sequel to Late Night Library Tryst.  
Disclaimer: The lovely elves don't belong to me, though I wish they did.  
Warnings: None really. Unless you consider slash bad...  
Notes: Part Nine. Here we are. What we've all been waiting for, especially Min who has been dropping not so subtle hints left and right. XD This chapter is edited due to explicit sex scene. XD For the entire thing, go to my aff.net account. The link can be found in my profile.

--------------------  
Part IX. Together at Last  
  
It was well into the second day and still Erestor had been unable to find time alone with Legolas. The twins had apparently planned to spend his last day with him and the three were off somewhere together.   
  
He was frustrated, anxious, nervous, and antsy. What if he didn't get a chance to confess before Legolas' departure tomorrow morning? Would he be able to live with the knowledge of what could have been for the rest of his long life? Would he suffer his regrets in silence? Would his heart remain cold when love was finally within his grasp?  
  
He groaned in pent-up frustration. 'I need to speak with him! Twins or no twins.'  
  
And with that he stormed off in search of his beloved.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas was spending a relaxing day by the river with the twins. They had packed another deliciously large picnic, and who was he to refuse such generous hospitality from his best friends.  
  
They were currently sharing a rather delectable vintage wine the twins had scrounged from Imladris' cellars.  
  
"So..." Elladan wheedled, poking Legolas in the side.  
  
"So... what?" Legolas feigned ignorance.  
  
"How'd it go?" Elrohir elaborated.  
  
"With what?" Legolas asked.  
  
"With Erestor."  
  
The twins regretted saying anything when they caught a glimpse of the pain that flashed in their friend's eyes. Legolas just shook his head.  
  
"You told him, didn't you?" Elladan queried.  
  
"Aye. I told him."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come now, 'Las, you can tell us." Elrohir urged.  
  
"No, I mean he didn't say anything!" the prince burst out, "He just sat there staring at me as if I'd grown a second head."  
  
"Oh, Las. We're so sorry. Is there anything we can do?"   
  
Legolas shook his head. "Nay, it's alright. I'll manage."  
  
They turned to other, less painful topics of conversation.  
  
Erestor sat down in a plush chair in the Hall of Fire and stared at the flames dejectedly. All day he had searched for the prince with no luck whatsoever. He almost wanted to cry out his frustration.   
  
Instead, he succumbed to his exhaustion, caused by two nights without sleep. He dozed off fitfully, his dreams filled with golden hair, silken skin, and dazzling blue eyes.  
  
Legolas entered the house dolefully. He had hoped Erestor would come to him at the last. To at least tell him something, anything, even if it were negative. A fool's hope, he knew. But, he always had been a fool.   
  
The twins had retired to their respective bedchambers, leaving Legolas to wander the halls restlessly. He had no desire for sleep, for his dreams were haunted by the dark haired advisor.   
  
He was just passing the Halls of Fire when he caught sight of a most unexpected person dozing on a cushioned arm chair.   
  
He silently approached and looked down at the peacefully sleeping face. He gazed with longing upon the elf he thought he could never have.  
  
Erestor's face was flushed and he moaned slightly in his sleep, the subject of his dreams made most apparent.  
  
The pace of Legolas' heart quickened, finding the sight all too erotic. He should leave now, before he was found out, but he simply couldn't tear himself away from the flame illuminated visage.  
  
Erestor began to stir in his sleep as though he could feel the prince's gaze and presence.  
  
Legolas knew if he lingered any longer he would definitely be caught, but he simply couldn't bring himself to leave.  
  
Erestor's piercing grey eyes slowly returned to focus and the first thing he became aware of was the presence of another. He looked up and met the uncertain blue gaze of his prince.  
  
He smiled, but the prince brushed it off. "I'm sorry. It was not my intent to disturb you. I will leave." This said, Legolas turned to go, but was staid by a tentative inquiry and reaching hand.  
  
"Legolas, wait! Please don't go! I must speak with you!" Erestor's voice held a note of pleading that Legolas could not ignore. The blonde prince turned around slowly to stare at the advisor and hesitantly stepped forward.   
  
"Yes?" Legolas asked uncertainly, taking a seat beside Erestor.  
  
Now that it came to it, Erestor had a difficult time finding the words to express what he felt in the depths of his heart.  
  
"Oh, Legolas. From the moment I saw you that night, in the library, you had my heart." Legolas gazed at him in shock. "Why did you think I was avoiding you? I was scared of the emotions you made me feel."  
  
"I thought... I thought I had disappointed you in some way." Legolas admitted, unable to meet the advisor's gaze.  
  
"Oh, Legolas, how could you disappoint anyone? I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, but I feared rejection. I thought that I had been nothing more than a mere bed treat to you. One among so many others. And then, when you confessed you loved me as well the other night, I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. I've been unable to talk to you since." Legolas flushed at the reminder of his once promiscuous ways.   
  
"That's all changed now, Erestor. I want no other. I want you. Only you." Legolas stared at the advisor with love filled eyes. Erestor's own were glittering tellingly with unshed tears. He closed his eyes and let one tear drop fall. It was swiftly wiped away, followed by the tentative lick of a moist pink tongue.  
  
Erestor's eyes flew open to see the prince converge on him, the same predatory gleam he'd seen several nights ago showing the piercing blue gaze.  
  
Legolas leaned closer, his lips meeting those of the advisor. After a small teasing kiss he leaned back slightly, his lips a hair's breath away from Erestor's parted mouth. "I want you Erestor. So very much." he whispered huskily.  
  
Erestor's breath hitched at this passion filled request. "Then have me, meleth-nín." Erestor took the last step, pressing his mouth to the prince's.  
  
Legolas' tongue darted out, teasing the advisor's lips to part, which they gladly did. The heated kiss lasted until the two elves had to part for air.   
  
Legolas' head moved down to nuzzle the advisor's sensitive neck, his fingers quickly finding his partner's robe fastenings. Erestor gasped and pulled away slightly, his eyes wide.   
  
"You can't mean to do it here, where anyone can see?!" He exclaimed.  
  
Legolas quirked one golden eyebrow. "You didn't have any complaints in the library, as I recall."  
  
Erestor flushed bright red. "B-But that was different!"   
  
"Really? How so?" The prince's words were muffled as he continued to nuzzle the advisor's neck, nipping at the soft flesh.  
  
"The library is a closed off room! There was little chance someone would come upon us there. But here...!"  
  
Legolas lifted his head, blue eyes dark with passion. "Erestor... be quiet and kiss me." And this order the advisor was eager to fulfill.  
  
=====

Big chunk cut out due to ff.net's NC17 restrictions. Sorry guys... but I don't want to take any chances. I've already had one fic removed and I don't want to see this one lost for a single chapter scene. vv;   
Find it at http:##adultfan.nexcess.net#aff#story.php?no=27869&chapter=9 or continue reading. Replace (#)s with slashes.   
If you have a problem getting into the site, feel free to e-mail me and I will send you a link that works. Sometimes this one is down or hard to get on due to heavy traffic.

=====

Afterwards they lay there, in the great big plush arm chair, cuddling each other, and gazing into the waning fire.  
  
"You know," Legolas said, "We really should consider getting dressed before the servants rise to do their chores."  
  
Erestor held onto the prince tighter, his reply muffled as he nuzzled his lover's skin. "Wait. Just a few more moments."  
  
Legolas chuckled, leaning back into the embrace. After all, who was he to complain.  
  
tbc...  
  
--------------------  
Elvish:  
  
meleth nìn= my love  
  
melethron= lover (m.)  
--------------------  
Almost there, only one chapter left! You know, those two having sex in odd public places is becoming a habit. Poor Erestor, he's probably never done such daring things before. And it's not over yet, that I can promise you. There will be at least one more experience outside the bedroom coming up soon. XD I'm so bad. How long before we give poor Erestor a heart attack, do you think? =3  
  
More notes: Yay, I finally finished typing chapter 9. Took me long enough. I had it written but since I started my internship and am commuting to New York I've been too busy and distracted to do much. The next(and final) chapter hopefully won't take so long. If it does, feel free to nudge me to get a move on. That sometimes works.   
  
Also, I hope I did the smut scene okay. I'm still not very confident when writing those, this is only my third or fourth one. If you guys want to see any smut in the sequel, be sure to let me know, and I'll do my best to get better at writing it. Practice makes perfect as they say. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review and make me happy, I need smiles today. ;; So busy.   
  
Oh and everyone can look forward to a brief summary for the sequel in the next chapter. XD Not sure who to use as the interfering elf, I'm thinking of Haldir, but I don't really like a a mean Haldir. Still, his personality can easily be made to fit an arrogant ex. What to do, what to do!? Anyone else have any ideas who could play the overbearing jealous ex of Legolas?  
  
Review Responses:  
  
mysticheero: This is only being posted so fast because it is already complete. The sequel will probably be slower. vv lol. Yes, a lot of authors do that. It's hard with pairings like Legolas/Erestor and Legolas/Elrond. I see it like this... Elves, who are immortal probably don't put much stock in age (so long as it's after they've reached majority (50 yrs old)). I mean, it's not like getting it on with gramps since once they reach their full growth they don't change, but grow more beautiful as the years past (heard that somewhere, not sure if it's canon but I think it might be). And with Legolas, whose age was never given by Tolkien, it's hard to judge. There's a really great article on Elven Sexuality based on canon at Ansereg. (just type that into a search engine and it should come up. It explains quite a lot and is an interesting (sometimes even entertaining) read. If you still can't find it you can e-mail me and I'll send the link. Glad you liked Library Tryst. The pwp that started it all. Their personalities (esp Legolas) will be more 'forceful' in the sequel. Remember, at the moment they are very unsure of their feelings, which is why they are being more shy then is in their nature.... okay in Legolas' nature. Erestor is naturally shy (mine is anyways.) XD   
  
Starlit Hope: Yep. And it will also be important in the sequel later on. The reason I didn't tell the readers earlier, was because we find out when Erestor remembers. Prior to that he had nearly forgotten the entire incident, though he sensed there was something familiar about Legolas' gift. Plus, it outlined a bit more of how they acted back when Legolas was a child.   
  
Fuji: Does that answer your question. g They will continue to play a large part in the sequels as well. After all, they are Legolas' closest friends and miscievious little miscreants. Much fun to be had when the twins are around. Plus they are my second favorite character(s). Legolas is first. =) Yes I've read a few good ones, but there are sooooo many that just don't cut it. btw, I love Inu Yasha. =P Though I wouldn't like that in my fanfiction. I'm an animator, I love animation and I love anime. XD   
  
Sian: I always try to give answers to readers when possible. XD And sometimes readers unknowingly give me answers by inspiring my muse. XD   
  
Min: Was this good enough for you? I know you've been eagerly awaiting their "reunion". XD I did my best... vv; I'm not at all confident. I wish I could write smut as well as you, but some people are just better at it. Maybe if I work on it a bit more I'll get better. We can only hope. =3  
  
Nikkiling: I luv agressive Legolas!!!! XD And of course sweet flustered Erestor who is so often overcome by the prince's confidence. Yes, I quite enjoy this combination. The "opposites attract" theory. X3


	10. Part X: Painful Parting

Late Night Love: Heart's Desire  
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki  
Contact: thesilentsenshihotmail.com; http:thesilentsenshi.livejournal.com  
Pairings: Legolas/Erestor  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Erestor is haunted by his night with Legolas. The prince wants to continue their affair. When insomnia hits once again, will Erestor be able to fight his desires. Does he even want to? Sequel to Late Night Library Tryst.  
Disclaimer: The lovely elves don't belong to me, though I wish they did.  
Warnings: None really. Unless you consider slash bad...  
Notes: Part Ten. The grande finale! XD Legolas and Erestor must part, sadly. But this parting won't be forever, so worry not. Legolas will return in the sequel. XD

For people who had trouble connecting to get the uneditted version of chapter 9, you can get it here: http:##thesilentsenshi.livejournal.com#30007.html. (#=/)  
--------------------  
Part X. Painful Parting  
  
Legolas awoke to the brilliant sun streaming through the large windows. He took in his surroundings. They were in an elegantly decorated and neatly kept bed chamber. Erestor's room. The predominant colors in the room were deep purples and dark blues. A large mahogany desk stood in the corner covered in scrolls. Several bookshelves lined the walls and a large armoire stood in another corner. There was also a well used travel trunk at the foot of the bed that hadn't actually been used in quite some time. Hanging on one wall was an old sword and some armor from the battle of the second age, also long in disuse. Small proof that there was more to Erestor than meets the eye. Though not a warrior at heart, he is not incapable of going to war and defending what he believes in when needed. The room was simple and strait-forward, like it's resident. It was the room of a lore master.  
  
Sometime last night the couple had made their way up here to his rooms to indulge in another, slower round of lovemaking, without threat of interruption. Both knew that with the coming of the dawn, also came the time Legolas would have to depart from Imladris and return to Mirkwood for a long time. The duties of a prince were important and Legolas could not abandon them just because he'd found love in another realm. Especially with the growing shadow. He would return as soon as he could. That was the only guarantee he could make.  
  
Legolas looked beside him in the bed, where a warm body was snuggled up beside him. He smiled gently at the site of his sleeping lover.   
  
Rather than wake him, Legolas contented himself with sifting his hands through the silken strands of ebony hair and breathing deeply his lovers scent. Slowly, Erestor began to awaken, his eyes focusing on the figure above him. He stretched languidly and yawned.   
  
"'Gmorning..." He mumbled.   
  
Legolas smiled at him, his blue eyes twinkling. "Good morning Melethron. I hope you slept well last night."  
  
Erestor smirked at the prince. "Sleep? Did we sleep?"  
  
Legolas chuckled, grinning wickedly. "In a manner of speaking, we did."  
  
Erestor smiled. "In that manner, I'd say I slept very well. And you?"  
  
"Never better." Legolas whispered, kissing Erestor's forehead lightly.  
  
The prince glanced over at the window, the sky was lightening rapidly now. He sighed and moved to sit up.   
  
"I suppose I should get ready now." he murmured.  
  
Erestor turned wide stricken eyes to the prince. "W..why? Ready for what?" he asked hesitantly, though in his heart he knew the answer.  
  
Legolas looked at him sadly. "I must leave for Mirkwood this morning. I told you this before, remember." Legolas proded gently.  
  
Erestor nodded, sighing loudly. "Aye, I suppose I just didn't wish to believe it."   
  
Legolas glanced away, not able to bear the sadness filling his lover's eyes. When he heard a muted sob, he quickly turned back, to see Erestor's hands covering his face an a sign of abject misery. Legolas quickly swept the sobbing elf into his embrace and rocked him gently.  
  
"Shhh... Meleth nìn. Don't cry. This isn't goodbye. Not forever. I will return to you as quickly as possible. This I swear to you." Legolas soothed. Gradually Erestor's tension lifted and his tears stopped flowing. He sniffled and gave Legolas a look of disgust. Legolas looked at him taken aback, unsure why Erestor was eyeing him that way. "What?" He finally asked.  
  
Erestor pouted. "I never showed all these emotions till you came about, y'know." Legolas was frozen for whole minute before cracking a wide grin and whooping laughter.  
  
"I'm so sorry to put you out meleth, but you'll just have to learn to deal with it, as all us sane elves do." Legolas said through his chuckles, his blue eyes twinkling brightly.   
  
Erestor feigned a look of shocked and hurt indignation. "Are you saying that I wasn't sane before?"  
  
Legolas grinned, before leaning forward for a tender kiss. "All I'm saying is that I like how you are now. And I wouldn't want you any other way."   
  
Erestor glanced at him askance. He sighed mightily. "Yes well, as you said, we should get ready now."  
  
Legolas quirked his golden eyebrow. "We?"   
  
Erestor looked at Legolas as though he had missed something that should have been obvious. "Well, I will be bidding you farewell, won't I? Or did you plan to ride off without a goodbye?""  
  
Legolas nodded and got out of bed. The couple quickly dressed and went down to eat a small breakfast before Legolas and his father's councillors departed.  
  
Legolas stood before Erestor, his eyes brimming with both love and sorrow.  
  
"I wish I did not have to leave so soon, but I have no choice. When next I return it will be for as long as I wish, and not those I travel with. Remember, this is not farewell, for I will return. It is only a brief separation." He embraced Erestor briefly and gave him a tender kiss before mounting the chestnut stallion he rode. With a single glance back, he lead the company of elves travelling with him onto the path leading away from Imladris.  
  
Erestor watched Legolas ride off into the distance, until he could no longer see the golden hair reflecting the sunlight. He stood there long after, gazing out at the grounds. Elrond and the twins approached him, and patted his shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry, Erestor." Elrohir soothed.  
  
"Aye, he'll be back before long. You'll see." Elladan assured.   
  
"He always does." Elrohir stated.  
  
Erestor nodded. "I know that, but it doesn't make the waiting any easier."  
  
Elrond led his friend back to the house. "You'll survive. You both will. And when he returns it will be as though no time has passed."  
  
Erestor allowed himself to be lead. With one final glance back, he returned to the last homely house.   
  
He would await Legolas' return eagerly. But until then, he had work to do. The paperwork of a chief advisor did not wait for a lonely heart to mend.  
  
... The End ... (for now)  
--------------------  
Elvish:  
  
meleth=love  
  
melethron= lover (m.)  
--------------------  
That's it. It's been swell, and I'm sorry to see it end, but I am planning a sequel. =3 Now that they are finally together, it's time to throw a few bumps in their relationship. It'll be a while yet before we get a happily ever after. XD Thank you everyone for being so supportive. As a reward for being such good readers, here's a little summary of what I've got planned. If anyone likes it and wants to see more, then I'll get to work on it strait aways. Titles may change. These are far from definite. I haven't written them, or have everything planned. At the moment they are simply ideas running through my head. Feel free to give suggestions. Tell me what you'd like to see, and I'll see if I can make it happen. XD  
  
Next:   
Late Night Snack - Late Night Love Series interlude. Legolas unexpectedly returns to Imladris and Erestor after a years separation. Erestor goes to the kitchens for a snack, but gets more than he bargained for. Legolas is back, and hungers for more than just snacks. Temptations are flaring, and neither elf wishes to resist.  
  
Coming Soon:   
Late Night Love: Jealous Hearts - Legolas' past lover visits Imladris and wants to renew their affair. When he discover's Legolas' relationship with Erestor he is far from happy. How far will one go in the name of Jealousy. And, more importantly, will he succeed? Legolas/Erestor ???/Legolas ???/Erestor(Don't ask...)  
???= Still not sure. I am still leaning on Haldir. Well, We'll see.  
  
Review Responces:

Fuji. lol. To each her own. XD I just love the elves. Oh and Sam. Maybe because I can relate to his obsession with the elves. XD I like all the other characters. But they aren't my fave. Of the men I'd have to say I like Aragorn and Faramir best. Two Johnny's faints. Lol. First suburn as a teen, eh? How old are you? Put some aloe on it. That helps. Especially if the aloe has been cooling in the fridge. Yeah, I love anime. I like Inu Yasha, but am not really in the fandom. Just watch it sometimes when it's on, that sort of thing. I love Saiyuki, Fruits Basket,and Kyou Kara Maou(not in U.S. yet). And about a dozen other series I could name. ; I have some older fanart I've done on my site. I can post the link if you want. It has a gorgeous Van of Escaflowne. Totally drool worthy. XD

mysticheero: If the new link still doesn't work, tell me and I'll e-mail it. vv; Yes, I respond well to well paced nudges. Hrmm.. actually, the point was despite his age, Erestor HASN'T had lover's of the heart. Oh sure, he's had lovers in the past, but the heart wasn't on the line those times. It's the first time truly opening his heart to a lover. As for Legolas, he's a stud and of course had plenty (and I mean plenty) of past lover's, but none that held his heart. As depicted, he's secretly had feelings for Erestor for quite a long time. It's a first for both. XD Erm, hope that wasn't too confusing. heh. And sure, e-mail's are cool. Maybe if I have trouble with the sequel you can help brainstorm. XD

Starlit Hope: Ah, yes, Erestor is now on safe ground. Though in one of the upcoming sequels I have planned, new doubts come into play. =)

Min: Glad the worth was wait. Hmm... Gildor's an idea. I was more leaning toward a foreign elf though. I mean, Gildor is from Imladris(even if he does wander). I dunno, I just have this nearly clear picture of Haldir in the story. Though he will be quite differently portrayed than in Longing for More. I dunno, maybe it's my excuse to make a naughty Haldir. vv; I'm so cruel. X3  
  
Elfie: Yes, what would be even better was if one time they were walked in on by someone. =x Maybe eventually. There'll be plenty of time in the sequel. I'm glad they're finally together as well. They were kind of thick there for awhile. XP  
  
Erobey: Glad you enjoyed. I never really thought about it, but yeah it seems Legolas likes a side of danger with his desire. XD He's so naughty. Not that Erestor's complaining or anything... =3 Of course, what would the sequel be without a little sex. XD Especially since they are officially together now. Maybe they'll even upgrade to a bed soon. =9


End file.
